The Crystal's Wonders
by ASlytherinBitchyWitch
Summary: What would happen if the golden trio gained an other member? What changes would the original story take if Harry had a constant presence of a motherly figure during his adventures? Join Lyra Mafoy, who with her unique talents will try to save the life of the saviour of the wizarding world


_Lyra Elizabeth Malfoy_ is the main character of my story. She is the daughter of Narcissa Malfoy née Black and Lucius Malfoy, she has a twin brother, Draco Lucius Malfoy, but she is actually his total opposite. She has thick curly black hair, and warm brown eyen with gold sparkles. With her aristocratic features and tall silouhette, she looks more like a Black than a Malfoy and it is one of the reasons her father hates her, because each time he looks at her, he remembers the powerful family he married into and that holds primacy over him. The other reason he doesn't like his daughter was that she was gifted with a rare and incredibly strong form of _Wiccan_ _Magic_ * called the _Crystal Magic._ * And as hard as he tried to sway her to the dark side, she drifted more and more to the light. Lyra is scarily loyal, and would do anything to protect people she loves. She is brave, chivalrous but also smart and cunnig, a combination that would prouve to be deadly dangerous. She believes in what is right, and would defende at all costs her beliefs. Lyra has been chosen to have a great destiny,but she doesn't know it yet. She will be wonderful,stong, magnificent and great, even with her flaws and quirks and mood swings; not only because she is a crystal witch, but because she is _Lyra Elizabeth Malfoy._

 _*Wiccan Magic: a bunch of rituals, spells, potions and enchantments that can only be performed by a witch,and has been initiated by Aethena Peverell*, this kind of magic can be found in ancient books with other old rituals and oaths that are no longer used, and known as the old religion._

 _*Crystal Magic: a rare form of Wiccan Magic, that can only be performed by certain blessed witches. Crystal Witches are warriors: mix the strong offensive spells and the nearly unbeatable protective charms with motherly instincts, and you'll have a deadly combination known as Crystal Witch. The Crystal magic is seperated from the normal magic, but they can be used together for stong rituals and oaths._

 _*Aethena Peverell: the first crystal witch to ever exist(or to actually be known as such) and the one who started the Wiccan Magic_

 **Book I : The Crystal's Wonders and The Philosopher's Stone**

 _Chapter 1: Life So Far._

 _In a narrow, badly lit corridor, a woman was walking in steady steps. Her head was held high , none of her black hairs out of place, and her eyes were shining with determination. The only sign of her nervousness was her slightly fast breathing. The clicking of her heels continued for some time until she reached a black door, engraved with strange runes. She took a deep breath, and placed her hand on the handle, instantly, the runes glowed a bright gold, and the door swung open. It was a normal empty room, and all the walls were covered in similar runes that lit the place with their gentel glow. The witch took a large book out of her pocket and put it in the center of the room, than taking hold of her wand, she traced two runic cicles around it. After double-checking her work to make sure she did not make any mistakes, she took a silver blade engraved with expensive gems and cut her hand, letting three drops of her blood fall into the open book. After healing her wound, she held her wand with both her hands and placed it in front of her heart before she started chanting in a harmonious voice:_

 **" I, Aethena Crystal, Daughter of the line of the Peverell, give both my magics, my blood and soul, in order to save all my knowledge of all kinds of magic into this book, that I hope will be a guide to all my future daughters by magics, blood and soul, and a way to help them develop their control over their magics,as they will need it to achieve the great destiny that was chosen for them. So have I sworn, so mote it be."**

 _The book started shaking, and suddenly, the air began stirring with magic, the runes on the wall started glowing with a blinding light, and Aethena tried to keep standing as_ _her magic got out of her body and enveloped her, nearly burnning her skin. With a last glow, the beatiful witch disappeared, and the room fell into darkness, as only the book, who looked like a small diary, kept shining like a distant light..._

Lyra woke up breathing heavily and sweating, she turned around and looked at the expensive clock that sat on her night stand,it was only 4:30 in the morning, but she didnt feel like sleeping anymore, so she quickly got up and took out her diary. She had been having this strange dream for so long, but it always stopped before the witch could start talking. She scribbled fast all the details she could remeber, such as the name of the witch, and then started thinking hard.

The book in her dreams looked oddly similar to the one she had found three years ago in thier library,and it containd loads of information, as by asking it a question, it gave you detailed answers. But when she showed it to her mom, she laughed and told her she had a great imagination, as books, even magical, don't understand wizards and witches, and then she pointed out that the book was empty, and it looked more like a diary than an actual book.

Lyra, of course, didn't believe her mom, as she could clearly read on the first page of the book its name, _the book of wonders for Crystal Witches,_ but she knew better than arguing with her mother so she dropped the subject and didn't talk about it again, but of course she was always thinking about it and trying to understand why was she only one to be able to read it.

Suddenly, it all made sense. She opened her dresser, and then underneath a pile of pajamas, she found the book she was looking for. She read the title again and again, as the truth sunk into her, _I am a Crystal Witch!_ She couln't believe it, so taking a deep breath, she held the open book in front of her and asked

"Book of Wonders, am I a crystal witch?"

The answer was clear and simple, as in the page the only thing that was written was a _yes_ with a now familiar cursive hand writing. Lyra was shaking with excitement, and couldn't believe it, she was a Crystal witch, but what is a Crystal witch??

So, settling on her bed, she took another deep breath and said

"Book of Wonders, would you tell me what is a Crystal Witch"

The young soon to be 10 years old girl waited, but she was filled with deceprion as the only aswer to show on the book was _"No"._ She thought of giving up finding answers, when she saw something written underneath the first answer, and to her suprise, she read _"but I can introduce you to someone who will explain all to you"_. She looked over her shoulder to the watch that now showed 5:05, her house elf will come at exactly 7 o'clock to wake her up, so she had more than enough time to gain the most basic information from this person her book talked about.

She nodded her head to the small book, and to her shock, it glowed a bright gold before a witch appeared in front of her, and Lyra watched her in awe as she shrunk so she could now stand comfortably on the little girl's shoulder. She was beautiful, but Lyra couldn't tell if she was asked about her hair colour or skin tone, as the witch was like a gold ghost. The older woman seemed to study her as well, Lyra thought it was a normal reaction if the witch has spent all her time in the book.

 ** _Athena's POV:_**

Aethena was enjoying herself , well, as much as a soul trapped in a book for longer than she remebers can enjoy herself, when she heard the young witch's voice

 _"Book of wonders, am I a Crystal Witch?"_

Aethena smiled to herself, the young witch was smarter than expected, and as she replied to the question of the curious girl, she thought that the magic has done a brilliant job this time.

 _"Book of wonders, would you tell me what is a Crystal Witch"_

It was a really expected question, although she prefered if the future trainee would wait for some time, she could feel through the pages if the book the waves of excitement radiating from the youngster, so she replied. And feeling the joy and magic waving around the book she did something that didn't happen since a long time, she materilized in front of her soon to be student.

She looked around the room she was in and realised that her heir was one motivated witch, as ot was barely 5:10 in the morning and the girl was bouncing in excitement on her bed. Said girl had a look of awe in her warm brown eyes. Aethena thought nostalgically that the girl looked a lot like her younger self, and seemed undisturbed that a golden spirit was stairing at her

"- Hello ma'am, you're the one supposed to teach me about Crystal Magic?

\- yes, miss Malfoy, what would like to know?

\- Everything, if that's possible, of course"

Yes, Aethena was in for a long time, and with that, the worlds started falling out of her mouth without her even noticing


End file.
